dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Age 788
Events Alternate timeline Future Trunks kills Future Cell, thus ridding his world of evil. Another alternate timeline Cell kills an alternate Future Trunks and steals his Time Machine to go to Age 763. Since he decided to leave his original timeline (and met his end in the timeline he went), that world was also brought to final peace as well. ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Note: It is unknown if the story of Shin Budokai - Another Road takes place in Age 788 (of Future Trunks' timeline), however, this is the earliest point that it could take place. *After the defeat of the Androids and Future Cell, Future Trunks enters the World Martial Arts Tournament. He meets Future Kibito and Future Shin. *Future Trunks decides to travel back in time once more to receive help from the Dragon Team of the past to prevent Future Majin Buu's resurrection. *The Z Fighters chases Future Babidi on New Namek to prevent him from using the Namekian Dragon Balls. *Future Cooler arrives on the planet along with Future Broly. *While the Z Fighters and Future Babidi are on New Namek, Future Majin Buu meets Future Mr. Satan and the two become friends. *Future Majin Buu creates Future Evil Buu, who then battles and eats Future Buu, turning into Future Super Buu. Future Super Buu then turns Future Dabura into chocolate and eats him. *Future Shin tells the Z Fighters about the Z Sword and asks someone to come. Goku says Gohan should go again, and tells him to remember the promise to the Old Kai. Future Shin and Gohan go to the Sacred World of the Kai to use the Z Sword, but it is to no avail. Future Shin tells that only the chosen one can pull it out, so Gohan concludes it is Future Gohan. *After finding him, the group goes to the Z Sword. Future Gohan easily pulls the Z Sword out and Gohan shatters it to reveal Future Old Kai. Future Gohan has his Potential Unleashed. He is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, and Future Pikkon and Future Bardock have one day to help, while Future Goku stays in the Other World and wishes the others good luck for the rest of the battles since he has already been back to Earth once. Before they leave, Future Old Kai also gives them Potara earrings, saying they can fuse with this. *Future Super Buu absorbs Future Broly and Future Cooler thus, Buu becomes even more powerful. *Future Babidi calls forth Shenron and while stating his wish, he is cut off by Future Mr. Satan who wishes to become the most popular guy in the universe, this to stop Future Babidi's evil. Enraged at having his wish stolen, Future Babidi lashes out at Future Mr. Satan, but Future Super Buu takes the blow instead, leaving him near death. Future Babidi desperately tries to revive Future Super Buu. Once revived, Future Super Buu is enraged that Future Babidi tried to hurt Future Mr. Satan and he eats Future Babidi. Upon gaining Future Babidi's power, Future Super Buu changes form and achieves his pure form, Future Kid Buu. *Vegeta suggests Goku to use the Spirit Bomb to destroy Future Kid Buu. Future Old Kai, Future King Yemma, Future King Kai, and Future Mr. Satan help to gather energy from the people of Earth, Heaven, Hell, and other planets, powering the Super Spirit Bomb fired by Goku. Thus the ultimate Spirit Bomb flies towards Future Kid Buu. Buu seems ready to fight back for an instant, and then he was gone, forever. *Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Gohan use their Kamehamehas to wipe out Future Kid Buu. Buu is still standing up against the barrage, and Goku presses on. The ultimate power the universe or any other. Their combined power completely obliterates Future Kid Buu. Site Navigation Category:Timeline